


Get Comfy

by pedipalps



Series: November 2018 daily davekat [8]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Drabble, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Purring Trolls (Homestuck), Sharing a Bed, theyre sleepey
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-09
Updated: 2018-11-09
Packaged: 2019-08-20 23:58:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16565618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pedipalps/pseuds/pedipalps
Summary: Karkat can't sleep, so he goes to see his boyfriend.





	Get Comfy

**Author's Note:**

> they contracted sleepy bitch disease guys!!

You’re sitting in your bed with Karkat’s husktop on your lap, watching some shitty troll movie that he recommended to you, when you hear a knock on your door. You slide the weirdly alive device off of your legs and turn yourself until you’re sitting on the edge of the bed, facing the door directly across the room, your legs hanging off the sides. 

“Yeah?” you say. 

The door opens to reveal none other than Karkat himself, clutching a book in one hand and a blanket in the other. “Hey, uh, Dave?”

“Yeah dude, what’s up?”

He shuffles his feet somewhat nervously. “Can I sleep in here tonight?”

You don’t hesitate at all when you answer. “Fuck dude, sure thing. Get over here.” In all honesty you’re a little nervous; you and Karkat have called each other boyfriends for a few weeks and you do all sorts of cute gay stuff together but you’ve never shared a bed before. You don’t show it, though. You lift your feet back up onto the bed and scoot over to make room, leaning back against the wall where your headboard would be if you had one and patting the mattress beside you to let him know he can join you.

He climbs up onto the bed and sits down beside you, wrapping the blanket around the two of you and leans against you, resting his head on your shoulder. 

You gently reach down and take a hold of his hand.“You okay dude? Not that I’m not totally down for some quality Karkat cuddle time, it just seems like something’s up.” 

“”Mfine. Head hurts is all.” He curls up against you, shutting his eyes, his book forgotten. “Couldn’t sleep. But I’m good now.”

You smile. “Alright. I couldn’t sleep either but now that you’re here I’m feeling pretty fuckin’ ready for a good snooze. Hope that’s good with you.”

You feel him nod against your shoulder, and you shift a tiny bit to angle your body towards his just barely, and you let your eyes slip shut.

After a few seconds of enjoying moment and starting to drift towards sleep, you crack your eyes open again when you hear a tiny noise that, for a second, makes you think there’s a cat in your bed. Then you realize it’s Karkat, who has fallen asleep and begun to purr. You’re amazed by it, but soon enough the gentle vibration emanating from Karkat makes your eyelids start to feel heavy once again. 

You let yourself drift off to sleep, and wonder to yourself why you and Karkat hadn’t shared a bed sooner.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading! 
> 
> my tumblr is not-dirk-strider


End file.
